Snow White
by fanalisse
Summary: One day, a woman who desperately wanted a baby is shot by the Dying Will bullet. A few months later, she gives birth to a boy who looks nothing like her. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: The KHR characters are not mine, only my OCs. Also, "Snow White" is not mine.**

**This is basically a KHR'd version of Snow White. Hope you like! ^^**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far, _far_ away (and I mean like, super-dee-duper far away), there was a hitman. She had always wanted a child, but no matter how hard she and her husband tried, she just couldn't get pregnant.

One day, as she was sharpening her knives while reading the newspaper on the balcony of their four-story house, she accidentally gave herself a paper cut.

"AHH! I'm BLEEDING!" she screamed, holding her finger up in the air. "I'm gonna DIE! And I'm not even FORTY yet! Spare meee!"

Her husband, who had been napping, was suddenly awoken by his wife's shrill screaming.

"Whut's da matter, hun?" he mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes as he clambered out into the balcony.

"I'M FRIGGIN' BLEEDING!"

"Ahh..." he yawned, and grabbed hold of his wife's hand. He stuck the finger inside his mouth for a minute, then pulled it out a moment later.

"There. All better." Yawning, the man stumbled into the house again and dragged himself back to the couch, where he promptly fell asleep the moment his head hit the leather.

The startled wife inspected her finger. The paper cut had pretty much dried up now, and she sat back down on her chair. She reached down and pushed her machete into a black case, then picked up her newspaper again.

"Oh...how I wish that I could have a child," she sighed, scanning through the Sunday comics. "One with lovely amber eyes and fluffy brown hair..."

"Then do it, with your dying will," someone said behind her. She immediately spun around, moving into a defensive position. She relaxed when she saw that it was just a baby, but she was still alert. This baby had a black fedora with a green lizard perched in its rim, curled sideburns, and he was wearing a black suit.

_Do suits even come in that size?_ The woman thought, looking at his tie sceptically.

"Um, what?"

"I said, do it with your dying will."

"Err...do what?"

"Do _it._"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, then the woman managed to squeak out, "Err, who are you?"

"None of your business." And he shot her with a dying will bullet.

As the woman fell from her chair, she felt regret.

_My life is flashing before my eyes...I...I feel regret...that I couldn't...have...a baby..._

A few seconds after she fell, her front suddenly split open and a weird, pupil-less version of her in her undergarments jumped out.

"GET MYSELF PREGNANT WITH A DYING WILL!" she shouted, and she sprinted through the balcony door. She bellowed a war cry, then jumped on top of her husband. For the second time today, the poor man was awoken from his slumber.

"What- hey, what are you dooooing?"

Let us draw the curtain here to give these two a bit of privacy.

* * *

**The couple in this chapter are both OCs. =D**

**The _real_ story will begin in the next chapter, since I always wanted to write a prologue! (Thumbs up) So, waddaya think? I hope it was okay...Please review! :D**


	2. The Unveiling of the Evil Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In approximately nine months, the woman had given birth to a child. He was not what she had wanted. He had pale, white skin, his hair was black and silky, and his eyes were a cold grey. When he came out, the first thing that he did was bite the nurse handling him on the hand.

The woman frowned as soon as she had seen the boy. He did not have brown hair or caramel- coloured eyes. It was strange, because neither she nor her husband had black hair. No one in her family had black hair.

A few weeks later, her husband came to pick her and the baby up. While they were driving home, the woman noticed that the baby was attracted to birds. She watched with interest as he cooed at a swallow that was flying alongside their car, but his smile disappeared and a frown replaced it when the swallow flew away.

"Dear," she said, poking her husband in the shoulder. "Let's name him Kyouya."

Her husband smiled.

"Hibari Kyouya. I like the sound of that."

Two years later, the woman died on a mission. She had been killed by an assassin. The man was extremely sad, and would often leave Hibari all alone at night to go drinking. One night, he came back with a hot brunette clinging to his chest. He was drunk, and he didn't notice Hibari at all. Giggling like a nervous schoolgirl, he lead the brunette inside his room and shut the door.

A few minutes passed, and rustling and the creaking of the bed could be heard coming from the other side of the locked door. Hibari pouted. He was hungry. Angrily, though not showing it, he grabbed an umbrella and smashed a little hole through the door. The two didn't notice.

Instead of making more holes in the door, he growled and sat himself on the living room couch and turned on the TV, waiting for the two to come out again so that he could bite them.

Morning came, and the man had finally sobered up.

"Kyou-chan!" he said cheerfully, barging into Hibari's nursery. He wasn't there. The man skipped downstairs and spotted Hibari, asleep on the couch.

"Kyou-chan!" he gushed, gently pinching Hibari on the cheeks. Hibari woke up with a scowl. He was still hungry. How stupid could people get? Not feeding their toddler for twelve hours, geez…

Nevertheless, he pushed himself upright and glared at the man dancing happily before him.

"Kyou-chan! Guess who your new mama will be?" he sang, picking Hibari up and whirling him around.

The brunette from the night before suddenly appeared at the living room entrance. She smiled a fake smile at Hibari, eyes darting nervously from the man to the toddler in his arms. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Kyou-chan! Guess what? Bianchi-chan will be your new mama!"

A vein on Hibari's forehead popped out. He was suddenly reminded of a show he'd watched last night, one where an alligator was threatening an elephant…

"I…whill…bite oo…foo deaf."

"Oh, look, Bianchi-chan! Kyou-chan's first words!"

Bianchi's eye twitched and her mouth forced itself to push the corners up, forming a sort of awkward smile.

* * *

**Err, I kinda altered Bianchi's personality to fit the role of the evil queen. I don't hate her at all, it's just that she has poison cooking, so I thought that she would be perfect. Please review! :D**


	3. Ignore, Punch, Run

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. My OCs are mine, though! *happy* Snow white is also not mine.**

**Edit: 01/02/10 I merged chapters three and four together since they were so short. **

* * *

Bianchi was very jealous of Hibari, and she was constantly competing for Shamal's love. Finally, after two years, she could take it no more and decided to pay someone to kidnap Hibari.

"Kill him," she hissed to a top-rated assassin. "Bring back evidence that he's dead and the ten grand is yours."

The assassin, who bit back the vomit that was slowly creeping up his throat, nodded and walked out of the pub that they had been talking in, his metallic silver hair standing out in the crowd of people who were out shopping that Saturday.

Once he had walked into an ally, the assassinator pulled out a notebook and flipped to a newly-written page- Hibari Kyouya.

"Hmm..." he muttered some incoherent words to himself and nodded, slipping the notebook back into his pocket. Slowly, he walked to a nearby park, where Hibari was most likely at. Sure enough, the information had been accurate. He pressed a fake moustache to his upper lip, put on his hat, and slipped on a pair of glasses.

"Hibari-chan..." he called out softly to the five-year-old. "Your papa told me to bring you back home today!"

Hibari turned around. The assassinator smiled and tried to look friendly.

"Pedophile..." he muttered, turning back to the little children that he had been bossing around. The assassinator's eye twitched, but he forced himself to keep on smiling.

"No, Hibari-chan, I'm not a _pedophile_," he hissed, his voice friendly but his eyes sharp and his fingers twitching. "I'm here to take you home today, _your_ _dad asked me to_."

Hibari ignored him, and kept on shouting orders to the poor little kids who were being forced to make a sandcastle.

The pedo- err, I mean, _assassinator _sighed and rubbed his green eyes tiredly. Bianchi-sama hadn't told him that Hibari would be so _difficult_. The contents of his stomach started to rise up his throat when he thought of Bianchi's face, but he ignored it and kept on smiling. Hibari didn't turn back to look at him even once. For about the third time that day, the assassintor's eye twitched and he grabbed Hibari around the waist.

"You're coming with me, _little guy_," he hissed, and he started to walk off, dragging Hibari along with him.

"Nuh-uh," Hibari replied, and punched him in the face.

"Agh!" The assassinator had been caught off guard and now he tried desperately to stop the flow of blood coming from his nose.

He loosened his grip on Hibari and Hibari slipped out of his grasp, taking off at full speed down the street.

The assassinator, pinching his nose with one hand and waving the other madly in the direction that Hibari had taken off, started to throw dynamite wildly all around him.

"DAMMIT!" He cursed, stomping his foot. "He got away! I swear, Hibari! I'll find you and I will track you down!"

People around him sent disturbed looks in his direction and shuffled away, pulling their children along with them.

"I swear, IN THE NAME OF GOKUDERA HAYATO!"

The assassinator glared at Hibari's retreating back, and sighed. What would he say to Bianchi? He decided to grab a random black-haired kid and chop off part of his locks. Hey, his hair looked very similar to Hibari's, so Bianchi probably wouldn't be able to notice.

--

Hibari ran away from Gokudera, not looking back once to see if he was running after him.

Finally, he stopped to catch his breath outside of a restaurant. There was laughter coming from the depths of the open doors, and Hibari could hear some sappy music floating out of the windows.

"Ciaossu," came a voice beside him.

Hibari instantly jumped away from the speaker. It was a little infant with curled sideburns and a black fedora.

"Are you lost?"

Hibari looked around. None of the streets were familiar. He nodded to the little infant, though he doubted that he would be able to help him.

"Well, then, why don't you come and work for us? That is, if you have no place to go."

Hibari tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"My friends and I run the restaurant that we are standing in front of. You could come to work for us and in return we'll feed and clothe you. Deal?"

Hibari contemplated this for a while. The infant didn't seem like a bad person, and besides, he didn't feel like finding his family again. Too much work.

"Deal," he mumbled finally.

The infant smiled.

"I'm Reborn, by the way, and you are...?"

"Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya."

"Well, then, I'll introduce you to the rest of the lot, then you can start working," Reborn said, nodding to himself.

"Mmm,"

--

Hibari was introduced to Reborn's two friends, who both greeted him then set out doing their own tasks. There was Lal Mirch, a small girl with a particularly sharp glare. She had nagged at Reborn for bringing a kid into their business, and Hibari was tempted to tell her that he was older than her. Then, there was Colonello. He had laughed and said that Lal Mirch was too close-minded and that it would be nice to have some extra help around the place.

Reborn sent Hibari out to throw away some garbage, which he violently did, and so it was that he became a member of the infants' family.

--

Ten years later, Hibari had grown into quite the lady killer.

His hair was black and silky, his eyes were a cool grey, and his skin was clear and unblemished. He had a cold, distant, and mysterious personality, which the fan girls considered cute. At every table he served with a lady on it, he would receive numerous orders- no doubt the girls trying to catch another glimpse of him.

One day, as luck would have it, Bianchi and her husband came strolling in through the door of the restaurant. They were out on their tenth anniversary dinner.

As soon as Bianchi saw Hibari, she had begun hyperventilating. It was unmistakeable- the handsome waiter that was coming to take their orders was the very boy that she had ordered dead ten years ago!

_Well, no matter,_ she thought to herself, _as long as my husband doesn't recognize Hibari, then..._

"Wow, waiter, you look awfully familiar!" Shamal chirped, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh?" Hibari hissed coldly. "I don't believe we've met."

_Yes, that's right, hun, you've never met before..._

"Hahaha, you look an awful lot like my son who went missing ten years ago! He was only five, too! How old are you now, young man?"

Bianchi mentally clapped a hand to her forehead. She really did love her husband, but sometimes he could be such an idiot...like _now_.

"Um, we'll take two garden salad specials and clam soups!" Bianchi interjected, with the hopes of changing the subject.

"Alright." With a sharp turn of his heels, Hibari headed back into the kitchen to place the order.

_Phew...agh! That means that the assassinator I hired didn't do his job properly! Well, they always said, if you want to get something done, you have to do it yourself..._

"I'm going to the washroom," Bianchi announced. She stood up and followed Hibari into the kitchen.

Inside, it was hot and steamy. Left and right there were things frying on pans, kettles boiling, ovens baking. Bianchi picked up a random plate of eggplants and added some poison from a flask at her hip (you never know when you'll need poison, right?). She waited at the entrance to the kitchen for Hibari. A few minutes later, he finally came out.

Hibari bent down to pick up something that he dropped, and Bianchi took this as the perfect opportunity to throw the plate of steaming eggplants at Hibari's face.

The dish landed with a 'kerplop' on Hibari's head, but he seemed otherwise unaffected.

_Oh crap...he looks angry...gotta run!_

Bianchi hightailed it out of there and sat back down.

"Welcome back! The food sure is taking a long time to cook, eh?"

"Uh-huh," Bianchi said absently, eyeing Hibari nervously. Had he noticed that it was her?

Hibari seemed to have cleared the eggplant off, and now he weaved between the tables, delivering food to the customers.

"Uh, I need to make a call," Bianchi declared, then she went to follow Hibari again. This time, she grabbed a muffin with pink icing and sprinkles and dumped the whole bottle of poison over it.

She waited for the right moment...then...SPLAT! Bianchi threw the poison-drenched muffin straight into Hibari's mouth.

He froze for a moment, then started contorting so it looked like he was doing a spazzy dance. A few customers fidgeted when he came around banging his head on their tables. Everyone in the restaurant stared. Then Hibari collapsed, and everyone started to scream.

Bianchi hurried back to her table.

"Dear, let's go now. We don't want to get caught up in this."

Bianchi's husband agreed, and Bianchi half pushed, half dragged him out the door.

--

Sawada Tsunayoshi was hungry. He had done a lot of work that day, so he decided to reward himself by going to a restaurant. Tsuna picked out the least expensive-looking restaurant he could find, and wandered in. He was waiting to be seated when he realized that people were crowded around a table at the back, and some would run away screaming. Curious, he walked up to the crowd and stood on a chair to get a better look.

He gasped at what he saw; a very handsome boy covered in cupcake who appeared to be unconscious.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please! :)**


	4. A Kiss For the Damsel In Distress

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR characters, or the original Snow White plot. I only own my OCs and my made up, nameless restaurant. ^^**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gah! Oh my gosh! He's unconscious!" Tsuna shouted. Several people who were in front of him turned around and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, THANK YOU for the hint, MR. HELPFUL." Someone said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we could've figured that much out ourselves," another person snapped. "The problem is, what do we do now?"

Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fended off all the onlookers with a metal spatula. He waved the spatula around and even hit some people on the butt with it until they were standing a few metres away from where Hibari was sprawled out. However, he left Tsuna alone. Tsuna climbed down from the chair that he'd been standing on and asked why Reborn hadn't herded him away.

"Well, you don't look like much of a threat," was the little baby's blunt answer. "Besides, you're a babysitter, yes? You should know CPR."

"Uh, yeah, I am. But how did you know?"

"You're too weak-looking to be anything else,"

"Oh. Well, uh, I guess I should...start CPR now?"

Reborn nodded.

Tsuna gulped and walked cautiously towards Hibari. He knelt down beside him and started the procedure.

"U-um, someone should call an ambulance, tell them our location and say that there's an unconscious male around fifteen who passed out-"

"Passed out suddenly," Reborn interrupted, "when a muffin came soaring through the air and was lodged in his throat."

Tsuna wondered how the little guy knew so much, but he brushed it off and leaned in to give the handsome stranger two breaths. He hesitated just before his lips met Hibari's. It felt kind of evil taking an advantage of someone so beautiful while they were out cold. Tsuna shook his head and reminded himself that this was to _save_ him. It wasn't a kiss.

Tsuna took a deep breath and crushed his mouth against Hibari's. He was about to blow in when he tasted something that closely resembled poo.

"Agh!" he shouted, and he quickly scrambled away.

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you accidentally get his tongue or something?"

"No!" Tsuna's face flushed a deep crimson. "W-what did he eat before he passed out?! It tastes horrible!"

"Aah."

Reborn hopped over, propped Hibari up on a nearby chair, then violently jumped on his stomach. Hibari wheezed and barfed all over his lap.

"Go on," Reborn said. "Give him another breath."

Tsuna unwillingly leaned in to give another breath, and his mouth just barely touched Hibari's when suddenly Hibari's eyes popped open and he pushed Tsuna away.

"...what the hell are you doing?"

Everyone in the restaurant was silent. The people who had been watching scrambled to get to the door. Hibari was well known for his anger.

"U-um...saving you?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Wrong answer. I'll bite you to death."

"Well, good luck," Reborn said nonchalantly. He too was gone.

Tsuna paled.

A mile away, a shout could be heard.

"HIEEEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEE!"

* * *

**Anne:**

**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Err, now that you mention it, I guess Gokudera IS older. No, Tsuna doesn't know Reborn. And yes, Tsuna IS the charming prince who saves Snow White. It was Reborn who dislodged the muffin from Hibari's throat, though, so Tsuna isn't much of a saviour, is he? :DI don't wanna have too many characters, so I think all the characters that have appeared so far will be all those who show up. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. The End: Two Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *sad* TTATT**

* * *

It had been exactly two years since the faithful day when Tsuna and Hibari met. But, this year, instead of Tsuna running for his life while being chased by Hibari, it was Hibari walking at an extremely fast pace while being followed by Tsuna.

"Come on, Hibari-san, please?" Tsuna begged, one hand clutching a black tuxedo, the other tugging on Hibari's sleeve.

"No." Was the firm answer.

"B-but, the wedding! You can't go wearing your waiter uniform!"

"I can, and I will. I'm not dressing up for some wedding."

Tsuna stared at Hibari's retreating back, his lower lip sticking out in a ridiculously cute pout.

Here's what had happened: after Hibari caught Tsuna two years ago, he had given him a very sound beating. Tsuna was shipped to the hospital, and after recovering, he quit his babysitting job and started to work at Reborn's restaurant as the scullery maid- err, boy. Not maid. Boy.

From then on, he and Hibari had grown to be friends. Even though Hibari had softened up considerably since Tsuna arrived, he was still a bit cold, as he always would be.

Bianchi was arrested for attempted murder, and was sentenced to four years of garbage duty (a very light punishment). Her husband, Shamal, moved to California to pursue his life-long dream: to become a male cheerleader. He never did find his son...

Gokudera, the stalker- um, _hired assassinator_ from chapter three never recovered from Bianchi's punishment and he went into retirement only to regret it the second he met his new neighbor, a Japanese baseball player who was painfully oblivious to Gokudera's obvious hatred.

"Hibari!" Tsuna pouted, running after the previously mentioned person. "Come on! We're hosting a wedding back at the restaurant! We have to look presentable!"

Seriously. Did you think that _Tsuna_ and _Hibari_ were getting married?

"Don't care. Not my wedding."

Still pouting, Tsuna ran up to Hibari and threw his arms around his middle.

"I'm not letting go until you put on the tuxedo!"

Hibari sighed.

"And how would I be able to, with you sticking to me like a leech?"

"...I'll get off when you promise that you'll change."

Hibari sighed again. Tsuna squeezed tighter.

"...fine. Now get out of my room."

And they all lived happily ever after...?

* * *

**Ahh...in the end, Hibari and Tsuna are FRIENDS. How nice. **

**Please do leave a review. **


End file.
